


Другая сторона совместной жизни

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>нелегко жить в одном доме с бывшим. Особенно, когда до сих пор его любишь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другая сторона совместной жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Side of Shacking Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74870) by crackedbuthappy. 



_Дженсен никогда не видел Джареда таким дерганым. Когда они садятся на диван, Джаред какое-то время ерзает, неловко закидывает ногу на ногу и только потом произносит:  
— Дженсен, я... черт, старик... не знаю, как сказать... Я понимаю, обычно все так говорят, но дело и правда не в тебе. Все дело во мне.  
У Дженсена буквально кровь стынет в жилах.   
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Прости, но... Я больше так не могу. Все кончено, Дженсен._

 

Дженсен переносит последние коробки в комнату для гостей на первом этаже. С тяжелым вздохом ставит их на пол, отодвигает коробку с фотографиями и оборудованием для фотокамеры к стене и изо всех сил старается не застыть напряженно, когда Джаред входит следом за ним.

Джаред опускает коробку с безделушками и всякой мелочевкой, притащенной из арендованной квартиры Дженсена, на ковер.

— Это все.

— Да. Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться. Я исчезну с глаз долой, как только найду себе жилье.

— Конечно. Не торопись.

Дженсен ждет, пока Джаред не выйдет, и опускается на кровать. Он жил в этой комнате большую часть года, спал на этой кровати, и был за это время другом, какое-то время любовником, и вот теперь стал временным соседом. 

Какой бы удобной ни была эта кровать, он знает, что она не сравнится с мягкостью сатиновых простыней на постели Джареда или с телом Джареда, прижатым к нему, согревающим его холодной ванкуверской зимой лучше самого теплого одеяла.

+++

Дженсен подходит к кухне и тут же разворачивается на сто восемьдесят, когда видит, что Джаред стоит там, прислонившись к столу и отхлебывая кофе из кружки.

Джаред использует эту кружку каждое утро. Дженсен уверен, что ее делали на заказ. Это самая огромная кружка, что он видел в жизни, и она идеально совпадает с Джаредовыми ручищами. 

— Все нормально.

— Что?

— Можешь пользоваться кухней, — Джаред улыбается, явно позабавленный внезапной застенчивостью Дженсена. — Я не рассчитывал, что ты все время будешь прятаться в своей комнате. Позавтракай, выпей кофе. По-моему, в шкафу еще осталась коробка тех дедулиных хлопьев, которые ты любишь. 

 

_— Не могу поверить, что ты ешь эту фигню, Дженсен. По-моему, даже мой дедушка не ест отруби на завтрак. У тебя сбой цикла? Слишком много секса? Потому что мы всегда можем притормозить...  
— Это полезно для здоровья, в отличие от тех хлопьев для дошколят с избыточным весом, что ты сейчас ешь. По крайней мере, когда я достигну возраста твоего дедушки, мои зубы все еще будут при мне.  
Выражение на лице Джареда настолько развратно, насколько только может быть при том, что у него молоко на губах и «Фруктовые колечки» в ложке.   
— Да, но посмотри на это с другой стороны. Представь, каким восхитительным был бы минет, если б у меня не было зубов.  
— Туше.  
— Так уж получилось, что я гений, гений минетов, — Джаред ухмыляется и набивает рот очередной порцией сладких хлопьев._

 

Дженсен сжимает зубы и начинает долгий путь к кухонному шкафу, стараясь не прикоснуться, даже случайно, к Джареду. Он достает коробку отрубей с изюмом, оставленную там несколько месяцев назад, до хиатуса и до... до всего, и готовит себе завтрак из просроченных, безвкусных хлопьев и кофе.

+++

Дженсен проводит три слишком долгих часа, рыская по Ванкуверу вместе с агентом по недвижимости в поисках умеренных размеров квартиры по умеренной цене. Ему не нужен дом, ему нечем заполнять такое пространство. Его дом в Лос-Анджелесе только собирает пыль. Ему нужно что-то небольшое и временное. Он хочет оформить аренду, чтобы иметь возможность съехать, когда понадобится. Но в Ванкувере все только продают в собственность.

Он стучит в дверь дома Джареда, но потом открывает ее своим старым ключом. Джаред растянулся на диване с джойстиком от PlayStation в руках, играя в F.E.A.R. и матерясь на экран. Харли дрыхнет на своей подстилке, а Сэйди безуспешно пытается спать, устроившись головой у Джареда на бедре.

 

_— Ты даешь мне ключ от своего дома? — Дженсен с явным опасением смотрит на кусок серебристого металла на ладони. Это, должно быть, очередной замысловатый розыгрыш Джареда. Дженсен войдет в дверь и окажется с ног до головы в детском масле и перьях.  
— Конечно, я даю тебе ключ! Ты практически живешь здесь, и мне... ну, знаешь... вроде как нравится, когда ты рядом. На тебя приятно смотреть.  
У Дженсена перехватывает дыхание.   
— Джаред, это серьезно.  
— Черт, да просто возьми ключ. Давай не будем устраивать сцену в духе Сэма и Дина, ладно? Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом._

 

— Ну что, нашел?

Дженсен вздрагивает. Он как раз пытался незаметно пробраться в назначенное ему жизненное пространство. 

— Нет. Все слишком большое. Слишком дорогое.

— Я не тороплю. Можешь оставаться столько, сколько нужно.

— Уверен? Это... тебе не кажется, что это неудобно?

Джаред вытягивает шею и разглядывает Дженсена, который стоит в дверях, крепко сжимая ключи. Он пожимает плечами:

— Нет, а что? Тебе кажется?

Дженсен только мотает головой, сбрасывает куртку с плеч, перебирает в пальцах ключи от дома Джареда.

— Нет. Нет, старик, я ценю это.

— Здорово, — Джаред улыбается, словно не чувствует напряжение, волнами исходящее от Дженсена. Может, и не чувствует. Дженсен не понаслышке знает, как хорошо Джаред умеет игнорировать то, что происходит у него прямо перед носом, если уверен, что ему сойдет это с рук. — Не хочешь помочить со мной кровожадных духов?

— Может, позже. Мне нужно в душ.

— Конечно, — Джаред снова улыбается и возвращается к игре. Он кряхтит и дергает руками, как будто размахивание джойстиком может хоть как-то повлиять на результат игры. 

Дженсен наблюдает за ним с минуту, любуясь каштановыми волосами, которые чуть курчавятся на шее, шириной сильных плеч, загорелой полоской кожи над горловиной футболки. Потом сжимает руки в кулаки и идет в свою комнату, пытаясь не обращать внимания на образы, возникающие в голове.

Это действительно неудобно.

+++

— Эй, Дженсен, я приготовил ужин. — Джаред без стука открывает дверь и заглядывает в комнату.

Дженсен отрывается от сценария, поправляя очки на носу. У него всегда начинает болеть голова, когда он долго читает в контактных линзах, а все свое свободное время он, вместо того чтобы изучать сценарий, искал себе жилье. 

— Ясно, — отвечает он и возвращается к сценарию. Завтра им предстоит снять восемь страниц, а Дженсен не знает ни одного диалога. Знает только, что Сэм по уши в дерьме, а Дин из-за этого злится. 

— Я имею в виду, для нас обоих, — усмехается Джаред. — Пошли. Стейки, картошка и жареная кукуруза, все, как ты любишь. 

— Да? — Дженсен кивает, чуть улыбаясь. — Хорошо. Спасибо, старик.

— Не благодари меня раньше времени. Все может оказаться несъедобным.

Дженсен улыбается шире. Джаред никогда не был поваром в их тандеме. Мастер на кухне — Дженсен. Все, что ему нужно, — это рецепт. Джаред готовит только самые простые блюда, и частенько — не очень удачно. Дженсен до сих пор помнит обугленную курицу, которую Джаред пытался выдать за «цыпленка в специях каджун», только «хорошо прожаренного». И которая не была ни тем, ни другим. Это был просто кусок сожженной птицы, которую не смог спасти даже кетчуп.

 

_— Какого черта происходит?  
— Ужин?  
— Джаред, ты поливаешь стену из огнетушителя. Это не ужин, это пожар!  
— Да знаю я, знаю. Просто... не понимаю, как это произошло. Но гляди, все уже закончилось. Ты голодный?  
Дженсен смотрит на кастрюлю с тем, что должно было быть пастой. На другой горелке в сотейнике выкипает соус. Дженсен быстро выключает газ и качает головой:  
— Закажи пиццу.  
— Прости.  
Дженсен ухмыляется от уха до уха. Джаред стоит, понурившись, и выглядит так, будто только что сообщил умирающим от голода сиротам, что еды больше нет. Но лыбиться по-идиотски Дженсена заставляет цветастый фартук в оборочках, завязанный на талии Джареда. Джаред заварил всю эту кашу, только чтобы Дженсен мог поужинать, вернувшись домой.  
— Не извиняйся. Благодари, что я позволил тебе заказать пиццу. Это дает нам как минимум сорок пять минут на то, чтобы я снял с тебя всю одежду, кроме этого фартука, и трахнул на обеденном столе._

— Выглядит отлично, — Дженсен удивленно рассматривает накрытый на веранде стол.

Так и есть. По большей части. Стейк немного жестковат, а картофель чуть переварен, но все это легко исправить при помощи кетчупа и сметаны. 

Да и дело ведь не в еде. Дело в компании. Впервые почти за полгода Дженсен не нервничает и не дергается в присутствии Джареда. Его плечи не напряжены, и спина не прямая, как палка. Ему уютно. Джаред очарователен, как всегда, сыплет шуточками, от которых Дженсен едва не давится едой или пивом. Они оба расслаблены.

— В эти выходные у меня еще одна встреча с риэлтором. Он прислал мне список мест, которые меня заинтересовали. Собираюсь посмотреть их в субботу.

— Здорово. Надеюсь, ты найдешь что-нибудь. Только не торопись. Не подписывай договор, если квартира тебе не понравится, потому что гостевая комната твоя, пока не найдешь что-нибудь действительно стоящее.

— Хорошо.

— Честно, мне все равно, как долго ты здесь останешься. Можешь переехать насовсем, если хочешь.

— Ага, ладно, я подумаю. — Дженсен не улыбался так широко с тех пор, как поселился в комнате для гостей. 

— Передай кетчуп, пожалуйста. Отвратительный стейк, — в лоб заявляет Джаред, хмуро разглядывая нацепленное на вилку жесткое мясо.

Дженсен протягивает ему бутылку с кетчупом, их пальцы соприкасаются, и его словно бьет током. Это всегда так, когда они дотрагиваются друг до друга, неважно, с романтическими намерениями или чисто платонически. Их кожа будто поет. Джаред не отдергивает руку, просто берет бутылку с легкой улыбкой.

Дженсен смотрит, как он легко откручивает крышку и выливает приличную порцию на свой пережаренный стейк. Джаред ничего не говорит, так что Дженсен тоже помалкивает.

Джаред откусывает большой кусок и, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что у него занят рот, интересуется: 

— Не хочешь потом посмотреть кино?

Дженсен думает о том, как легко прошел ужин, как хорошо было просто сидеть рядом с Джаредом.

— Конечно.

И когда они оба устраиваются на диване, едва касаясь руками, Дженсен чувствует разгорающийся в груди огонек надежды. Когда Джаред касается его запястья во время просмотра «Казино «Рояль» и говорит с усмешкой: «Дэниэл Крейг такой классный», эта надежда кажется ударом под дых. 

+++

— Вернусь поздно, — непринужденно заявляет Джаред, натягивая кожаную куртку.

Дженсен поднимает глаза от ноутбука. Прошедшая неделя была чудесной, и отношения между ними как будто успокоились. Они едят вместе, репетируют и смеются. Они с Джаредом как будто снова лучшие друзья, и Дженсену это нравится, ему не хватало этого в последние месяцы. 

Джаред поправляет волосы перед зеркалом. Он разоделся, Дженсен давно его таким не видел. Дорогие дизайнерские джинсы сидят идеально, облегают зад и бедра. И эта чертова куртка, Дженсен ее раньше не видел.

Он чуть сдвигается на месте, наблюдая, как Джаред, развлекаясь, взбивает пальцами пряди, и интересуется:

— Куда это ты так вырядился?

— О, — Джаред поворачивается с улыбкой, спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало, — у меня сегодня свидание.

— С-свидание? — Дженсен гордится тем, что голос у него не срывается.

Вся кровь отливает у него от лица. Он знает, что скорей всего выглядит идиотом, глупо открывая и закрывая рот, словно вытащенная из воды рыба, пока Джаред надевает ботинки. Тот явно не обращает внимания на его дискомфорт, болтает что-то про девушку по имени Оливия, у которой «самые сексуальные туфли, что я видел, Дженсен, богом клянусь».

Джаред все продолжает рассказывать про ее ноги и ее волосы, когда Дженсен подскакивает с дивана.

— Это здорово! Желаю приятно провести время. Я... эмм... мне нужна кредитка, чтобы заказать эти книги, — он умудряется придумать предлог, чтобы исчезнуть в своей комнате.

Дженсен опирается спиной о дверь и пытается справиться с тошнотой. Он знает, что глупо вот так реагировать. Джаред больше не его парень, давно уже не его парень, но знание того, что он встречается с кем-то другим, бьет очень больно. Особенно после недели совместных ужинов и проведенного вместе времени.

 

_— Ты встретил кого-то другого? — Дженсен сглатывает комок в горле.  
— Нет. Я просто... боже, почему ты так все усложняешь?  
— Почему я усложняю твою попытку порвать со мной? Боже, даже и не представляю. Мне кажется, я заслужил объяснение.  
— Я не хочу тебя обидеть. — Джаред берет его за руку.  
Дженсен выдергивает ее и прижимает к груди.   
— Просто, мать твою, скажи мне, почему ты меня бросаешь. Я просто хочу это знать._

 

Подсознание Дженсена позволило ему думать, что, может быть, Джаред не торопился его выгонять, разрешил жить в его доме, для того чтобы они могли снова быть вместе.

Оливия отметает эти глупые мысли так же быстро, как они появились.

+++

Когда Дженсен знакомится с Оливией, сразу понимает, почему она нравится Джареду. Для начала, она потрясающая. У нее длинные ноги, стройные бедра, небольшая грудь и чувственные губы. Она часто и заразительно смеется. Она все время носит мини-юбки и туфли на шпильках, Дженсен ни разу не видел ее в чем-то другом.

Она всегда сидит рядом с Джаредом, положив одну руку ему на бедро, и Дженсен старается не злиться на девушку, которая не сделала ничего, чтобы заслужить его недовольство. Он готовит кофе в кухне и слышит, как они смеются над какой-то шуткой.

Он проходит мимо гостиной с полной кружкой и игнорирует доносящиеся оттуда тихие, влажные звуки поцелуев. Он слышит ее хихиканье, несколько секунд тишины, потом дверь в спальню Джареда закрывается с громким хлопаньем.

 

_— Оставайся сегодня ночевать. — Джаред тянет его обратно на кровать, когда Дженсен встает, чтобы найти брюки.  
— Уверен?  
— Кровать достаточно большая, чтобы вместить двоих. К тому же, я знаю, что в глубине души ты обожаешь обниматься, — поддразнивает Джаред, накрывая Дженсена своим голым телом, целуя ключицу.  
— О, правда?  
— Ага, верняк. Плюс, если ты останешься, есть большая вероятность, что я позволю тебе воспользоваться посреди ночи моей наготой. Что скажешь?  
Дженсен разворачивается в его руках, хватает за бедра и притягивает к себе, так чтобы Джаред накрыл его полностью своим телом.   
— А можно начать сейчас?  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Видишь, вот почему тебе нужно оставаться у меня чаще._

 

Дженсен натягивает ботинки и выбегает за дверь прежде, чем понимает, что делает. Он собирался закрыться в комнате, заняться своими финансами и прошерстить интернет в поисках жилья. А вместо этого он едет в центр Ванкувера.

В клубе темно, музыка бьет по ушам, тела движутся в темноте так близко друг к другу, что невозможно различить, кто есть кто. Дженсен опрокидывает в баре три рюмки одну за другой, чувствуя, как алкоголь обжигает горло, и идет к туалетам. Ровно через десять секунд его брюки спущены к лодыжкам, а член накрывает влажный рот.

Он понимает, что хочет совсем не этого, когда чувствует, как опадает член в кулаке симпатичного блондина, стоящего перед ним на коленях. А потом вспоминает, почему позволяет какому-то незнакомцу отсасывать ему — Джаред с Оливией, вероятно, делает то же самое, занимается тем, что Дженсен знает, как свои пять пальцев. Вот только Оливия не может уткнуть Джареда лицом в кровать и оттрахать до звездочек в глазах, не может своими тонкими руками удерживать Джареда за запястья, пока она одним своим ртом доводит его до разрядки.

Его желание вспыхивает с новой силой, когда он вспоминает о Джареде. О загорелой коже и о крепких мускулах, и о шелковистых волосах, и об этих дурацких ямочках, и о беззвучном крике, который Джаред испускает, кончая.

+++

Это превращается в рутину. Анонимный секс приносит Дженсену пусть и небольшое, но облегчение. Так легко иметь партнера, который не хочет чего-то большего. Так легко получать удовольствие, даже если Дженсен предпочел бы моногамные отношения.

Ему нравится иметь с кем-то отношения. Нравится каждый день проводить время с одним и тем же человеком, каждый день целовать его, заниматься любовью. Но у него нет такого человека, поэтому он не позволяет себе чувствовать вину, когда выдергивает из толпы самого красивого парня и ведет его домой.

Когда он приводит рыжего к пустующему дому Джареда, то уверен, что имеет на это право. Джаред предоставил ему комнату, и Дженсен, черт возьми, собирается ею воспользоваться. Трахнуть другого мужчину в доме Джареда будет самым лучшим способом отомстить, даже если самого Джареда нет дома, чтобы это увидеть, услышать. Дженсен пропитает его простыни потом другого мужчины, и осознание этого доставляет удовольствие.

Дженсен одним резким движением входит в парня, и тут слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Он замирает, потом начинает вколачиваться в тело под ним. Жестко двигает бедрами, когда раздается стук в дверь, и Джаред окликает его и зовет смотреть кино. 

Джаред поворачивает дверную ручку, когда парень вскрикивает. Он замирает в дверях с открытым ртом, так и держась за ручку. Заикается, пытаясь что-то произнести, потом просто пятится назад и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.

И вся решимость Дженсена как следует оттрахать рыжего красавчика исчезает. Он выскальзывает из него и падает на кровать с подступающим к горлу желудком и чувством вины. Он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым, не должен переживать, что Джаред застал его в такой ситуации. Джаред ведь не чувствует себя виноватым из-за Оливии.

— У тебя все нормально?

— Я... Тебе лучше уйти, — бормочет Дженсен, шаря в карманах снятых брюк в поисках бумажника. — Вот. На такси.

Парень, похоже, нисколько не обижен, только переминается неловко, когда натягивает штаны и прячет в них все еще возбужденный член. 

— Что за парень? Твой бойфренд?

— Бывший.

— Непохоже, что бывший, — замечает рыжий, надевая рубашку.

— Только для меня. Не для него, — вздыхает Дженсен и уходит в ванную.

 

_— Ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы переехать ко мне? — интересуется Джаред, наливая Дженсену кофе, и подталкивает поближе сахарницу.  
— Что? — Дженсен едва не просыпает сахар на стол.  
— Ты почти все время здесь. Почти все ночи проводишь со мной. У тебя был бы настоящий двор, а не просто узкий коридор между квартирами. И тебе не придется платить мне за аренду, как ты платишь Мартину.  
— Ты просишь меня переехать к тебе?  
— Я прошу тебя подумать об этом. Мы уже какое-то время вместе. Да в любом случае мы все время вместе. Это вполне закономерный следующий шаг, — отвечает Джаред так беззаботно, словно переезд к кому-то — это такая вещь, к которой можно относиться беззаботно.   
— А что, если... что если между нами что-нибудь произойдет? Что, если мы расстанемся?  
— Ты всегда будешь моим лучшим другом. Тебе всегда будут здесь рады. К тому же мы созданы друг для друга, сучонок. Мы всегда будем вместе. А теперь передай мне бекон._

 

Дженсена вдруг перестают держать ноги, и он опускается на кафельный пол. Глаза горят, но он не будет плакать. Он потратил слишком много времени, плача по Джареду. А теперь пришла пора что-то с этим делать.

И первый шаг — убраться подальше из дома Джареда.

+++

— Ну так, прошлой ночью... — начинает Джаред, подталкивая в сторону Дженсена кружку с горячим кофе. Это первый раз, когда Дженсен остался с ним наедине достаточно долго, чтобы они могли поговорить. 

— Я переезжаю первого числа. Нашел квартиру в Барнаби. Завтра подписываю договор.

— Барнаби? Это... туда долго добираться. — Джаред сглатывает и отводит глаза, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Дженсена, который старательно его игнорирует. — Зачем переезжать так далеко? 

— Ближе к площадке, — врет Дженсен сквозь зубы.

Джаред кивает, поджав губы.

— Точно. Ты хотя бы смотрел эту квартиру? Когда успел? Мы всю неделю снимались по шестнадцать часов.

— Видел фотографии. Мне этого хватило. Мой риэлтор прислал их по электронке.

— Дженсен... А вообще, к черту. Так сильно хочешь убраться от меня подальше — на здоровье. Только не притворяйся, что все это не из-за того, что я застал тебя трахающим парня в моем доме.

 

_— Я больше не могу быть с тобой, Джен. Прости.  
— Я не... Это... Почему?  
Джаред смотрит в сторону, едва не разгрызая нижнюю губу в клочья, пока наконец не выпаливает слова, от которых Дженсен чувствует холод и онемение во всем теле:   
— Мне жаль. Просто я больше не люблю тебя._

 

Дженсен давится кофе, когда Джаред поднимается из-за стола. Он вытирает рот салфеткой, потом методично рвет ее на мелкие кусочки. Он сидит за столом, отрывая клочок за клочком, пока не слышит знакомый сигнал их машины. 

Джаред проходит мимо, натягивая старую, темно-синюю парку, не глядя на Дженсена. В Ванкувере ранний октябрь, уже слишком холодно, чтобы ходить без куртки. 

— Джаред.

— Не надо. Ты не разговаривал со мной всю неделю. Пожалуйста, не начинай сейчас. — Он исчезает за дверью.

Дженсен натягивает кожанку, чувствуя себя низшей формой человеческого существа. За то, что не сделал ничего плохого.

+++

Дженсен изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не врезать Джареду прямо по самодовольной физиономии, когда заходит в дом и застает Джареда и Оливию на диване. Трахающихся.

Он не говорит ничего, просто проходит мимо, не обращая внимания на изумленный взвизг Оливии. Краем глаза он замечает, как та отталкивает Джареда и хватает подушку, стараясь прикрыть свою наготу. А Джаред даже не пытается, наоборот, откидывается на ручку дивана, давая Дженсену возможность все рассмотреть.

— Дженсен, хорошо провел день? — окликает он, останавливая Дженсена на полпути. Заставляя его повернуться к ним.

— Отлично. Подписал договор на аренду. — Дженсен смотрит куда угодно, только не на парочку на диване.

— Здорово, — Джаред улыбается сквозь зубы, кладет руку на бедро, и взгляд Дженсена тут же притягивает к его животу. Джаред раскрасневшийся и потный, мышцы напряжены. Дженсен не может удержаться и мельком смотрит на его член, лежащий на животе, возбужденный и гладкий, латекс презерватива добавляет красного цвета к естественному темно-розовому. 

— Какого хрена! Джаред! — кричит Оливия, прерывая пассивно-агрессивные действия своего бойфренда. 

— Да Дженсен в любом случае все это видел. Так ведь, Дженсен? Я его тоже видел, не переживай. Видел все буквально в прошлые выходные. Как и у того рыжего, которого ты трахал.

— Джаред! — снова взвизгивает Оливия и тянется за юбкой, валяющейся на журнальном столике. 

— Ты нас не оставишь, Дженсен? Нам тут одно дело надо закончить. — Джаред пару раз проводит кулаком по члену, и Дженсен, развернувшись, вылетает за дверь. 

Он сидит на крыльце, слушая громкие голоса, доносящиеся из дома. В основном голос Оливии. Они оба кричат, но Дженсен не может разобрать, о чем они спорят. А потом слышит свое имя.

Оливия выбегает из дома, натягивая блузку на живот одной рукой, сжимая в другой лифчик.

— Он весь твой.

 

_Джаред не столько говорит Дженсену, что ему нравятся парни, сколько показывает. В том маленьком пабе, где они частенько зависают, Джаред, который вроде вот только что кидал четвертаки в музыкальный автомат, вдруг обжимается с кем-то у того же автомата. С парнем.  
— Я не знал, что ты... ну, понимаешь... по этому делу, — неловко выдавливает Дженсен, когда Джаред возвращается к барной стойке. Он никогда не чувствовал себя неловко рядом с Джаредом, но сейчас образ Джареда, всем своим крепким телом прижимающего невысокого брюнета к музыкальному автомату, словно жжет мозг, делая его бесполезным.  
Джаред делает большой глоток из бутылки и кивает:   
— Иногда. А ты?  
— Иногда.  
Он не знает, как этого заявления могло хватить для того, чтобы Джаред втолкнул его в грязный туалет, одновременно посасывая его язык. Не знает, как он в итоге очутился на коленях с членом Джареда во рту. Не знает, как он оказался в постели Джареда, прижатый к его обнаженному телу.   
Он не знает, как это все началось, когда просыпается утром от неторопливых поцелуев, только знает, что ему плевать._

 

— Что это, мать твою, было?

Джаред натягивает джинсы, когда Дженсен возвращается в дом. 

— Это Оливия меня бросила.

— Нет. На диване. Ты прекрасно знал, что я ухожу ненадолго. Ты это спланировал.

— Если мне пришлось увидеть, значит и тебе придется.

— Господи Иисусе, Джаред, не будь таким идиотом. Дело не в этом. Я не рассчитывал, что ты что-то увидишь. Тебя даже не было дома. — Дженсен выходит из гостиной и с грохотом закрывает дверь в свою комнату. 

Он так и стоит, прислонившись к двери спиной, когда в нее стучит Джаред. Он чувствует позвоночником вибрацию от ударов, почти слышит, как Джаред шепчет, словно ему в ухо: 

— Пожалуйста, просто... не приводи больше парней домой.

+++

Он начинает собирать вещи за неделю до ноября. На этот раз Джаред ему не помогает. Просто наблюдает с дивана, пока Дженсен двигается по комнате за приоткрытой дверью, складывая вещи в новые коробки.

У Дженсена уходит несколько дней, чтобы все собрать. Он не понимает, откуда взялось столько коробок. Он не покупал ничего нового. Он готов переехать. Ему только нужно дождаться первого числа. Он уже на пределе, а Джаред уходит каждый вечер и возвращается не один, совершенно игнорируя его присутствие. Еще немного, и он врежет Джареду или трахнет его.

 

_— А мне здесь нравится, Джаред. Хорошая энергетика, — Дженсен ухмыляется и игриво машет ресницами. Он абсолютно ничего не знает о недвижимости, но из всех мест, что он уже видел, это ему нравится больше всего — деревянный паркет, большие окна, много пространства.  
— О боже, ты такой гей, — фыркает Джаред и ведет его дальше вглубь дома.  
Экскурсия заканчивается в гостиной, которая выглядит неуместно по сравнению с остальным домом. Стены не покрашены. Нет никакой мебели кроме кресла-«груши». Зато подключены Джаредов огромный телевизор, видеотехника и игровые приставки.   
Джаред ведет его через гостиную в небольшой коридор. В конце его две спальни, и Джаред открывает дверь одной из них с широченной улыбкой:   
— Это твоя комната.  
Дженсен хватается рукой за сердце и произносит высоким голосом, добавляя южного акцента:  
— Комната? Для меня? О Джаред, я люблю тебя.  
Джаред смеется и показывает на стопку разноцветных дощечек на голом матрасе:   
— Выбери цвет, придурок. Маляры придут утром, и если сейчас что-нибудь не выберешь, то раз в неделю будешь видеть кошмары про розовых пони._

 

Они не разговаривают вне съемочной площадки. Если кто-то и заметил напряжение между ними, то никак это не комментирует. Наоборот, Дженсен уверен, люди на площадке думают, что они действуют по системе, погружаются в свои роли. У Дина и Сэма отношения натянутые, напряжение все возрастает, и поэтому Джаред и Дженсен работают над образами даже вне съемок.

Дженсен укладывает коробки у входа, когда в дверях появляется Джаред, обнимая парня, которого можно назвать просто олицетворением слова «голубок». Мальчишке явно не больше девятнадцати, он слишком тщедушный и не то чтобы очень красивый. 

Джаред не обращает внимания на Дженсена и просто принимается трахать языком рот пацана. Парень едва удостаивает Дженсена взглядом, скользит руками в задние карманы джинсов Джареда. А тот прижимает парня к стене и пихает свою руку ему в штаны.

— Я... я сниму номер в отеле, — торопливо произносит Дженсен. Джаред и его любовник-на-одну-ночь даже не смотрят в его сторону. Они так и целуются взасос, когда Дженсен проходит мимо и выходит за дверь.

+++

Он не видится с Джаредом три дня, до утра понедельника, когда приезжает на съемки. Джаред останавливает его, хватая за плечо.

— Где ты был, черт возьми?! Я с ума сходил! Звонил тебе миллион раз, даже маме твоей позвонил! Ты так и не пришел домой! 

Дженсен выдергивает руку и шагает прочь, отвечая на ходу:

— Ты прав, я не вернулся домой. Твой дом это не мой дом, Джаред. Просто так получилось, что какое-то время я там спал. Я сказал тебе, что уезжаю в отель. Может, если б ты оторвался на минуту от того парня, ты бы меня услышал.

— Господи, Дженсен.

— Я появлюсь в твоем доме завтра утром, чтобы забрать свои коробки.

— Ты правда переезжаешь?

Дженсен не ожидал, что Джаред будет выглядеть таким удивленным. И его это разозлило.

— Конечно, я переезжаю! Куча коробок в твоем доме, в комнате для гостей — это сюрприз для тебя? Они стоят там уже неделю.

— Ну да. Точно. Понятно.

— Слушай, мы с тобой не можем жить вместе. Ничего не получится. Я не могу... Мне нужно свое пространство.

Они останавливаются у трейлеров. Джаред уходит в одну сторону, а Дженсен в другую, закрывая за собой дверь. Он падает на диван, недоумевая, как, черт возьми, он до этого дошел, ведь всего несколько месяцев назад все было идеально.

 

_— Джаред Падалеки, — говорит он, протягивает руку.  
Дженсен улыбается в ответ и пожимает ее:   
— Я помню, с прослушивания. Дженсен.  
— Точно. — Джаред перекатывается с пятки на носок, смахивает прядь волос с глаз. Когда они встретились, у Джареда не было прядей или завитков, просто длинные каштановые волосы. Стилисты подстригли их и уложили. И он выглядит лет на пять моложе, чем на прослушивании. И наконец кажется моложе Дженсена.   
— Волнуешься?  
— Ага. А ты? Серьезно, отличный сценарий, отличный актерский состав, — Джаред многозначительно дергает бровями. — Нас одобрят, и Рори Гилмор больше не будет поливать меня грязью.  
— Я тебя понимаю, старик. Я весь прошлый год получал под зад от Супермена.  
Джаред улыбается, широко и дружелюбно:   
— Твоя взяла.  
Они начинают болтать обо всем и ни о чем, пока сидят без дела в ожидании следующего дубля. Дженсен с удивлением понимает, что ему действительно нравится Джаред. Большинство людей, с которыми ему приходилось работать — особенно красавчики — были бесполезными пустышками. Но не Джаред.  
Когда Дженсен начинает критиковать футбол, Джаред смеется и закидывает руку ему на плечо:   
— Дженсен, старик. Мне кажется, что это начало прекрасной дружбы._

 

Дженсен даже не успевает понять, что выбежал из своего трейлера, как уже стучит в дверь к Джареду, удивляясь самому себе. Джаред открывает и выглядит при виде него таким же удивленным. 

— Дженсен.

— Почему?

— Что?

— Почему ты перестал любить меня? Как мы дошли до этого? Почему мы больше не можем общаться? Я думал, мы лучшие друзья. Что произошло? Почему, Джаред?

Джаред вскидывает руки, пытаясь остановить шквал вопросов. 

— Подожди, подожди. Дженсен, я... я думал. Мы были лучшими друзьями. 

— Лучшие друзья могут говорить друг с другом, могут находиться рядом дольше пяти минут. Мы просто бывшие, Джаред. Почему это случилось?

Джаред делает пару шагов назад, отступая к маленькой кухне. Он хватается за пластиковую столешницу так, что белеют пальцы.

— Мы расстались.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом. Почему?

— Я сказал тебе.

— Ты сказал, что больше не любишь меня. Я просто хочу знать почему. Джаред, я... я не могу двигаться дальше. Жизнь с тобой — явное тому доказательство. Мне нужно знать. Мне нужно знать, чтобы забыть об этом и жить дальше.

— Ты хочешь забыть об этом? — Джаред еще крепче вцепляется в пластик, выделанный под искусственный мрамор, и сжимает зубы.

— Ты же забыл.

Джаред долго молчит, разжимает руки, стряхивая онемение с пальцев. Он кусает губу — он всегда так делает, когда нервничает. Проводит рукой по волосам и вздыхает:

— Нет.

+++ 

— Что?

— Я не забыл. Я думал, ты забыл.

— Что? — переспрашивает Дженсен, потрясенный до глубины души.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, насколько это странно, что я вот так, ни с того ни с сего предложил тебе пожить в своем доме?

— Ну да. Но ты хороший человек, Джаред. Я решил, что ты просто пытаешься быть любезным.

— Я думал, если ты переедешь, то... Я не могу отменить того, что случилось в марте, но мне казалось, я мог бы попытаться хоть немного все исправить. Я думал, что мы могли бы попробовать снова. Но ты не... Я ошибался.

— Джаред.

— Я знаю. Это было глупо.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Что именно? Прости, я идиот? Прости, что полгода назад я соврал тебе и что я, пожалуй, не прочь попробовать еще раз?

— Да! Джаред, ты встречался с другими, спал с другими!

— И ты тоже!

— После Оливии! — Дженсен в отчаянии вскидывает руки. Он смотрит на потолок так, будто в штукатурке скрыто решение всех его проблем. — Ты не проявлял ни малейшего интереса. Ты даже не извинился.

— Я приготовил тебе ужин. Я готовил для тебя. Я пытался проводить с тобой время.

— Ты должен был быть моим лучшим другом. Ты и был им до того, как мы начали встречаться.

Джаред дергает себя за волосы, и Дженсен морщится. Джинни не обрадуется, увидев, в каком состоянии находится прическа Сэма Винчестера. Дженсен трясет головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли. 

— Я пытался вернуть тебя, сделать так, чтобы ты захотел меня снова. Может быть, я все делал неправильно.

— Да уж, с этим не поспоришь.

 

_Джаред усадил его смотреть «Дневник памяти», и Дженсену нравится. Он всегда был уступчивым. Ему всегда нравились девчачьи фильмы, нравились истории о любви.  
Он смотрит на Джареда, с увлечением хрустящего попкорном.   
— Как думаешь, бывает так, что некоторым просто предназначено быть вместе? Как Элли и Ною? В их жизни были и другие люди, но они просто... знали.  
Джаред улыбается задумчиво:   
— Конечно, бывает. Знаешь, родственные души.  
Дженсен смотрит на профиль Джареда, на чуть курносый нос, точеный подбородок, на его розовые губы и веер темных ресниц и кивает:   
— Да, точно._

 

— Я думал, что Оливия заставит тебя ревновать, — тихо признается Джаред. — Но тебе было все равно. Ты только... ты даже не злился. Ты просто тоже приводил домой случайных знакомых. 

У Дженсена уже челюсть болит от того, что он постоянно сжимает зубы, боль отдается даже в ушах.

— Именно поэтому я привел того парня. Я ревновал.

— Мы чертовы идиоты, — смеется Джаред, но в его смехе нет ни капли веселья. 

Дженсен мотает головой:

— Нет, это ты чертов идиот.

— Да.

— И что теперь? — интересуется Дженсен. Он потирает рот ладонью, чувствуя сухие, потрескавшиеся губы. Он знает, что у Джареда в трейлере есть бальзам для губ, но сейчас не очень подходящее время просить его.

— Я не знаю. Я... я пригласил тебя к себе жить, Дженсен, — говорит Джаред убежденно, как будто это все объясняет. Как будто в этом вся суть и средство от всех бед. Как будто это сводит на нет то, что Джаред разбил Дженсену сердце, и не раз.

— Почему ты сказал, что не любишь меня?

Выражение на лице Джареда можно описать одним словом — страдание. Он тянет руку, чтобы взять Дженсена за запястье, объяснить свои действия, но тут кто-то стучит в дверь трейлера. Отдернув руку, Джаред открывает — на пороге Аманда, зовет их на площадку.

Дженсен, понурив плечи, царапает носком ботинка дешевый ковер. Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Джаред подходит к нему. И не двигается, когда Джаред прижимается лбом к его виску. 

— Возвращайся со мной домой. Мы поговорим там. Пожалуйста.

Дженсен едва заметно кивает:

— Хорошо.

+++

Дженсен думал, что после разговора в трейлере неловкость между ними исчезнет, сменившись спокойствием. Он ошибался. По дороге домой напряжение в машине такое, что его можно резать невидимым ножом, Дженсен уверен. 

Джаред беспрерывно дергает ногой. Дженсену кажется, что если бы машина не двигалась, то ее бы трясло от этого дерганья. Он мягко кладет ладонь Джареду на колено, и тот моментально замирает. Когда Джаред накрывает его руку своей, Дженсен сдерживается, чтобы ее не отдернуть. 

Клифф останавливает машину перед домом Джареда, и они выходят. Дженсен чувствует, как дрожит все внутри, и знает, что Джаред тоже нервничает. Тот терзал нижнюю губу с тех пор, как они уехали со съемочной площадки. 

Войдя в дом, они молча направляются в гостиную. Дженсен переживает неприятное ощущение дежавю. Они находились здесь, когда Джаред порвал с ним, в этой самой комнате.

— Я должен объясниться, — наконец произносит Джаред, вытирая потные ладони о джинсы. Дженсен молча кивает. При всей своей многословности, когда дело становится серьезным, Джаред с трудом находит нужные слова. 

 

_Они сидят в дешевой кафешке в два часа ночи, едят блинчики и яичницу. Они только вышли из бара, оба слишком пьяны, чтобы вести машину, а Джаред всегда голоден.  
Дженсен тщательно размазывает клубничный джем по тосту. Джаред кривится, когда Дженсен окунает сладкий тост в желток, прежде чем заесть все это блинчиком.   
Они преднамеренно сталкиваются под столом ногами. Джаред цепляется ступней за лодыжку Дженсена и заявляет в лоб, безо всякой дипломатии и с набитым ртом:   
— Ты должен знать кое-что. Я тебя люблю.  
Дженсен выпускает из рук тост и едва не переворачивает кружку с кофе:   
— Что?  
— Я люблю тебя. Где официантка? Мне нужен еще кофе.  
Дженсен откидывается на сидении, смотрит, как Джаред флиртует с официанткой, годящейся ему в бабушки, как умудряется заполучить им по куску бесплатного пирога. Когда официантка уходит, Джаред ухмыляется и дергает бровями, прежде чем снова приняться за свой очень ранний ночной завтрак.  
Дженсен улыбается и говорит:   
— Я тоже тебя люблю._

 

— Я испугался.

Дженсен откидывается на спинку дивана и сплетает пальцы. Для Джареда это нормально. Вываливать случайные мысли, время от времени связанные между собой.

Джаред кивает сам себе, словно именно этот небольшой толчок был ему нужен, чтобы начать.

— Да. Я испугался. Знаю, звучит как полная чушь, но мне кажется, я любил тебя слишком сильно. Я думал о том, как быстро все случилось. Сэнди ушла, а ты был рядом. И я решил, что, может быть, просто перенес все свои чувства, что остались после Сэнди, на тебя, потому что мне было так плохо после ее ухода, ты ведь знаешь. Я так любил ее, а потом мы просто... расстались. Вот так, ни с того ни с сего. И сразу после этого мы с тобой сошлись... Мне иногда казалось, будто я использовал тебя. Как временную замену, только чтобы забыться. И я думал, что все мои чувства — это просто страсть, и она пройдет, и я снова буду один. Я не мог тебе во всем этом признаться.  
Как сказать тому, кто тебя любит, что ты почти уверен, что твоя любовь пройдет? Никак. И это страшно. Но все было даже хуже, потому что... что, если бы она не прошла, но я потерял бы тебя, как потерял Сэнди? Дженсен, я... Мне так жаль.

— И поэтому ты сказал мне, что вообще меня не любил? Я не понимаю.

— Это было единственное, что пришло мне в голову, и из-за чего ты не захотел бы остаться. Мне нужно было оттолкнуть тебя, чтобы я мог... понимаешь, если бы что-то случилось с нашими отношениями, это не разрушило бы наши жизни. Если бы мы прекратили все в самом начале.

— И тебя совсем не беспокоило, как это скажется на нашей дружбе? На работе?

— Ты все еще мой лучший друг. Тут у нас с тобой все отлично получилось.

— А что, если бы не получилось? Черт, Джаред, ты такой мудак. Я просто не понимаю.

Джаред чуть наклоняется и хватает Дженсена за запястье. Потирает большим пальцем едва выступающую венку и вздыхает.

— Я боялся любить тебя слишком сильно и потерять, Дженсен, боялся, что не буду знать, как жить, когда тебя не станет. Вот и все.

У Дженсена жжет глаза под контактными линзами. Он чувствует, как наворачиваются слезы. Отворачивается от Джареда, сжимает кулаки и прижимает их к глазам.

— Сейчас я тебя ненавижу. Я так тебя ненавижу.

Джаред этого не ожидал. Черт, даже Дженсен не ожидал, но он размахивается и бьет. Джаред сваливается с дивана, падая на ковер с глухим стуком. Он в шоке хватается за челюсть, трет кожу, которая уже начинает краснеть. 

Дженсен вскакивает на ноги, протягивая ему руку. Джаред хватается за нее и валит Дженсена на пол. Падая, Дженсен задевает плечом край журнального столика и морщится от боли. И вскрикивает, когда Джаред бьет его под дых, достаточно сильно, чтобы выбить из легких весь воздух, но не так, чтобы остался синяк. 

— Ты меня ударил! Придурок! Какого хрена ты меня ударил? — Джаред орет и садится на полу, опираясь одной рукой, а второй снова потирая челюсть.

— Ты меня бросил!

— Полгода назад!

Дженсен кривится и трет живот.

— Ну, полгода назад я тебе так и не врезал.

Джаред задумывается на секунду.

— О. Точно. Ну, тогда, наверное, я заслужил.

— Еще как заслужил.

— Прости за живот.

— Я дал тебе по морде. Так что я тоже заслужил.

Джаред помогает Дженсену подняться на ноги, поправляет воротник фланелевой рубашки, потом стряхивает невидимую пушинку с его плеча.

— У нас все нормально? Выплеснули гнев? 

Видя выражение на лице Джареда, Дженсен усмехается. Джаред стоит, положив руку ему на плечо, и на губах его хорошо знакомая, робкая полуулыбка, которая — Дженсен знает по своему опыту — может очаровать кого угодно. Он наблюдал, как Джаред воздействовал этой улыбкой на Кима каждый раз, когда тот был на площадке. И это избавляло его от всяческих возможных неприятностей. Дженсену очень жалко маму Джареда.

— Все нормально. У меня больше нет желания подпортить твое красивое личико.

Джаред хохочет, откинув голову, и кажется, что все снова хорошо. Он трет расплывающийся на лице синяк.

— Мое красивое личико? О, Дженни, ты говоришь такие приятные вещи.

+++

Грузчики приезжают утром. Громкий, неприятный автомобильный сигнал будит Дженсена за два часа до будильника. Он вылезает из кровати, идет ко входу, спотыкаясь спросонья о коробки, и открывает дверь. 

Мужчины на пороге — дюжие, в рабочих куртках, на вид возрастом как его отец, и с самыми недовольными выражениями угрюмых лиц. Дженсен их не винит. Он тоже не хотел бы просыпаться в субботу в такую рань.

Он показывает им на коробки в гостиной и прихожей и идет переодеваться. Выйдя из комнаты в джинсах и футболке, он застает в гостиной Джареда, который с подозрением наблюдает за работающими грузчиками.

Спортивные шорты и майка Джареда мокрые от пота, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он явно тренировался — бегал на дорожке или поднимал тяжести. Джаред всегда просыпается раньше Дженсена. Ему достаются все тапки, пока Дженсен дрыхнет.

— Значит, это все, а?

Дженсен с трудом сглатывает. Голос у Джареда хриплый и едва слышный.

— Ага.

Джаред кивает:

— Понятно.

Он уходит наверх, не оглядываясь, раньше, чем Дженсен успевает спросить, что не так, почему он расстроен. Ведь не может Джаред же думать, что только потому, что он извинился, все сразу станет прекрасно. Не станет.

В гостевой остались еще две коробки — с фотографиями и с обувью. Он отдает обувь наименее недовольному из грузчиков и берет коробку со снимками. Она отправится прямо на заднее сиденье, туда, где уже лежит ноутбук. Эти вещи нельзя заменить. Дженсен лично отвезет их в свою новую квартиру.

Он уже стоит в дверях с коробкой в руках, когда чья-то рука хватает его за предплечье. Это может быть только Джаред. 

Дженсен раздраженно поворачивается к нему:

— Ну?

Джаред переоделся в джинсы и якобы винтажную футболку с логотипом Led Zeppelin.

— Останься.

— Что? — Дженсен едва не роняет коробку.

Рука Джареда скользит ниже, пока не обхватывает его локоть. Джаред притягивает Дженсена ближе и ласково смотрит на него.

— Останься.

— Джаред, я...

— Останься, — требует Джаред, выпуская локоть Дженсена, но хватая коробку. Она оказывается почти у их ног, прежде чем Дженсен отбирает ее назад. Но тут руки Джареда обвивают его за талию. 

— Оставайся здесь.

— Джаред, мы не можем. Я должен уйти. Нам нужна дистанция.

— Я люблю тебя! — выпаливает Джаред. Его слова звучат просто и обыденно, но Дженсен видит, как он напряжен, хотя Джаред и старается это скрыть. Он выглядит нервным и неуверенным. Но больше всего отчаявшимся. 

— Джаред.

— Пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя. Останься.

У Дженсена нет возможности возразить. Джаред дергает его на себя и целует в уголок рта. Проводит сухими губами по губам Дженсена, покрывая их мелкими поцелуями. Дженсен стоит в его объятиях как вкопанный. Джаред обнимает его еще крепче, прихватывает нижнюю губу зубами. 

Но Дженсен уже приходит в себя, раздраженно пытается вывернуться из его рук.

— Джаред. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста.

— Нет, — твердо произносит тот, утыкается ему в шею, водит по ней носом, когда наконец понимает, что Дженсен не целует его в ответ.

— Джаред, я должен идти. Меня люди ждут. 

— Нет. Я тебя не отпущу. Только не во второй раз. Ты остаешься здесь.

— Джаред...

Джаред вскидывает голову, заглядывая ему в глаза. Дженсен уже видел этот взгляд раньше. Это взгляд беззаветно любящего отца, взгляд, которым он смотрел на ветеринара, когда тот сказал, что Харли лучше усыпить. Взгляд упрямого Сэма Винчестера, который появляется каждый раз, когда Сэм бросает вызов Дину, потому что тот неправ.

— Я не отпускаю тебя. Я не позволяю тебе уезжать. Я люблю тебя, Дженсен. Я люблю тебя, и ты остаешься.

— У меня даже нет выбора? — рычит Дженсен сквозь зубы.

Суровое выражение лица Джареда сменяется широкой улыбкой.

— Совсем никакого.

Раздражение Дженсена чуть тает под этой улыбкой. Достаточно, чтобы расслабиться в руках Джареда, но он все равно качает головой:

— Джаред, я не могу позволить тебе еще раз разбить мне сердце. Я этого не вынесу.

— Я не разобью.

Взгляд Джареда устремлен поверх его головы на грузчиков, стоящих на улице. Один из них машет рукой, запирая дверь кузова, а второй сигналит — беспрерывно — с водительского сидения. Но хотя Джаред даже не смотрит на него, Дженсен чувствует искренность, обещание в его словах. 

— Ты действительно считаешь это хорошей идеей — попробовать снова жить вместе, чтобы я занимал твое жизненное пространство?

— Ага, считаю.

Когда Джаред наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, Дженсен приоткрывает рот. Может, он идиот. Может, ему стоит быть сильнее, стоит уйти. Но это Джаред, а Дженсен никогда не переставал его любить. 

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Джаред кричит грузчикам:

— Извините, мужики, планы меняются. Заносите все обратно!

— Я еще не согласился, — Дженсен сердито хлопает его по груди.

— Не-а, согласился, — Джаред улыбается во весь рот, сверкая ямочками на щеках, и чуть отходит в сторону.

Недовольные грузчики начинают заносить коробки в дом, обратно в комнату Дженсена. Дженсен мельком смотрит на Джареда, который наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, держа за руку. Он сжимает пальцы Джареда и говорит:

— Простите? Парни? Эти несите наверх, в главную спальню.

Глаза Джареда сияют так ярко, что Дженсен только и может, что улыбаться, пока челюсть не начинает ныть. Джаред притягивает его к груди, и они снова целуются. Мягко, нежно, невинно. Дженсену кажется, будто это их первый поцелуй.

Будто он вернулся домой.

 

_— Мы на самом деле этим занимаемся?  
Джаред покрывает его живот короткими мелкими поцелуями, трогает влажным языком. Он убирает руки с бедер Дженсена и переплетает его пальцы со своими.   
— Нам стоит остановиться?  
— Я не хочу.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Джаред стягивает его джинсы к лодыжкам, когда Дженсен снова спрашивает:   
— И что... что это значит?  
Джаред не говорит ни слова, пока не укладывается рядом с ним, прижимаясь тесно, грудью к груди, бедрами к бедрам.  
— Это значит, что чему-то просто предначертано быть. Некоторым просто предназначено быть вместе.  
Дженсен улыбается и запускает пальцы Джареду в волосы:   
— Если ты птица, то и я птица?  
Джаред улыбается и накрывает своими губами губы Дженсена:   
— Родственные души._


End file.
